


Komaedapocalypse: Volume 1

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, the komaedapocalypse begins...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: To ensure it is seen by those who must see it, it is beneath the Komahina tag. I am not the perpetrator or related to any of the Komaedapocalypse happenings, but I am Author-san and I would like to address this.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Hello. I am Author-san. I am the mastermind of a Slavmaeda event and I am deeply concerned about the events revolving around tumblr. Many Komaeda blogs are beginning to target and follow users who post in relation to Danganronpa.

This is merely an awareness check. I would like everyone to know, even if I cannot claim to be the brilliant mastermind of it all.

Now. Who, so far, has been followed?


	2. The Danganronpa Apocalypse

There are Hinatas. There are Kokichis. There is Nanamis.

I am frankly rather overwhelmed.

Please inform me if you have received a large quantity of those types of followers recently.


End file.
